The Story Keepers
by Daniel Fielder
Summary: In the 24th century, human baker, Benjamin Sisko, takes in three children and tells them the stories of Jesus as they help save fellow Christians from the oppressive praetor, Nero, and await the return of their parents.
1. Worf

The Story Keepers mixed with Star Trek.

Disclaimer: Star Trek belong to Paramount, IDW, Gene Roddenberry, JJ Abrams, and Robert Orci while the Story Keepers belong to Focus on the Family Entertainment. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>On Earth, during the year 2264 AD, the galactic praetor Nero unleashed his fury on the Christians for the crime of proclaiming a king higher than Praetor.<p>

Setting the city of San Francisco on fire, Nero placed the blame on the Christians and launched a new campaign to wipe them out. Families were separated and children were left homeless as thousands were sold into slavery or worse, thrown to the lions.

Escaping the panic of the fire and dodging the advancing soldiers, a group of children found shelter in the gentle care of Benjamin and Kasidy Sisko, a local baker and his wife.

There, the children discovered an amazing, secret network of daring men and women who risked their lives to help one another and to tell the stories of the great story teller. The one called Jesus.

So awaiting the day when their parents would return, Carol, Worf, George, and Jim embarked on the adventure of a lifetime. Their mission was to keep the stories of Jesus, from over 2000 years ago, alive.

This is their story. They are…

**The Story Keepers**

Breakout Part 1: Worf

_If the torch still burns,_

_We will make it through the darkness…_

Mrs. Kirk sent her children George and Jim off with their newly found friend, Carol, as several soldiers arrived. She prayed to God that they would see each other again. Her husband had already been sold into slavery just a few days ago.

_We will keep our voices strong._

_We will be heard…_

George, Jim, and Carol rushed through the streets as George noticed some guards and pulled the two back. George was the oldest of the group at fourteen had brown eyes with brown hair and blue eyes. His ten-year-old brother, Jim, had brown hair and blue eyes too, looking like a younger version of George. Carol had blue eyes and blonde hair. George hoped that they could find a safe place before the soldiers found them.

_Now it's up to us to tell…_

_The stories…_

_Now it's up to us,_

_To carry on his word…_

As the children rushed off, they arrived at a bakery called Sisko's on the other side of the Golden Gate Bridge as a shaved bald man with brown eyes looked out.

"Carol, any idea who that guy is?" George asked.

"Uh-uh." Carol said.

The three were unsure what to do when the man turned to them.

"Can I help you kids with anything?" The man said.

"Uh-oh." All three children said as the man walked down, but to their relief, he smiled.

"My name is Benjamin Sisko. Where are your parents?" Benjamin asked.

"Our parents were taken to be slaves." George said as Jim sighed sadly.

"Mine were still in the house when Nero's soldiers set San Francisco on fire." Carol said sadly.

"Well I'm sure they're all gonna be okay." Benjamin said. "Until we find them, you can stay here."

_We'll march on and on,_

_And proudly keep the stories._

_We will hold the torch,_

_And keep its burning flame!_

_And we'll pass on all the truths_

_And the glories!_

Inside Benjamin's house, they met a woman with black hair and brown eyes who walked up to Benjamin and a younger Bajoran woman, about twenty with red hair, who was followed by a humanoid male that looked so smooth, he seemed to be made of plastic.

"Who are these three?" The human woman asked.

"They're children who got separated from their families." Benjamin explained. "I promised they could stay here until we could find them."

"And you believe them, Benjamin?" The male asked.

"Odo." Benjamin said. "They're just children, and they need a home."

"Ben's right." The woman said as she bent down. "Hello. I'm Ben's wife, Kasidy."

"Hi." Jim said.

"Kira Nerys." Nerys said with a sigh.

"Odo." Odo explained to the children.

"Good to know." George said. "So… Anything we should be aware of now we're here?"

"Yes." Benjamin said. "We're Christians."

"Oh, like Mom and Dad." Jim said.

"Right." Kasidy said. "In fact, Ben's been preparing to tell a story at one of our meetings."

"About who?" Jim asked.

"About Jesus." Benjamin said. "I'll give you guys a sneak preview since you'll be living here, and I need to practice. You see, when Jesus was a young boy well over two thousand years ago, he went to Jerusalem with his parents for the pass over feast…"

_And we'll carry on…_

_Yes we'll carry on…_

_His name . . .!_

()()()()()

A few weeks later, Benjamin was in the middle of a friendly market place in Daly City selling their wares.

"Bread!" Benjamin called out. "Freshly made bread!"

"Hey Ben!" A blond friend of Ben's named Miles said. "I'll take four loaves."

"Over here, Ben!" A man named Geordi called out. "I'll take five!"

"Four loaves and five!" Benjamin called out.

"Four loaves and five." Carol repeated.

"Four and five wrapped and tied." Kasidy said with a smile as she held up a package of four loaves and a package of five and handed them to Jim.

"Get ready, Ben!" Jim called out as he passed them to Nerys.

"Cause here they fly!" Nerys said as she tossed the loaves to Benjamin, which he caught easily.

Benjamin then went up to Miles, glad to have an excuse to talk to them.

"Hey Miles." Benjamin said. "I like the new shirt."

Benjamin then whispered, "Meeting tonight at the high school."

"Here you are Geordi." Benjamin said again as once more he whispered to Geordi. "Meeting tonight at the high school."

Benjamin tried to go to market once a weak as a way to have an excuse to talk to his friends naturally and inform them of the meeting times.

"Perfect for the children and pastry filling." Benjamin said as he took an apple sample from the seller and ate it. "I'll give you twenty dollars for the box."

Benjamin then leaned in to the seller, Alexander Munroe, and whispered, "By the way Alex, meeting tonight at high school."

While Benjamin was talking with Alex, a young Klingon boy with black hair and brown eyes, juggling several balls, walked into the road in front of the truck the gang was using as several pieces fell off and the boy quickly grabbed them.

"Why don't you learn how to drive?" The boy asked.

"Well why don't you stay out of the road?" George asked.

"Hey, that's are our bread." Odo pointed out as the boy began juggling them.

The people laughed as George was unable to catch them when Benjamin showed up to keep things calm.

"Nice juggling little fellow." Benjamin said. "What's your name?"

"I am Worf, son of Mogh." Worf said. "You know, if you really want a great feat, I could juggle some of those pastries in your truck."

"Well," Benjamin said with a smile. "I think we should see this."

Worf was given the pastries and easily juggled them.

"Wow." Carol said. "How are you doing that?"

"Easy." Worf said with a smile. "It's all in the wrists and timing the tosses just right. Here, let me show you."

()()()()()

By evening, Worf handed Carol two small bean bags as she began to successfully juggle them.

"Worf!" Carol called out excitedly. "I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"

She'd never really done anything like this before. She'd always stuck to books.

"See?" Worf said with a smile. "You're doing very well, Carol."

Suddenly, Carol missed count and the bean bag hit her on the head.

"Though far from perfect." Worf said with a smile.

"Carol!" Kasidy called out.

"Benjamin and Kasidy are really nice." Worf observed wistfully.

"Yeah, they're great." Carol said as she thought of how Benjamin and Kasidy selflessly took her, George, and Jim in, something she doubted many others would have. "Ben's the greatest guy on Earth, and you should hear him tell a story."

"Oh, my parents are great too." Worf said with a smile. "We have a family circus act and travel the whole galaxy."

"Wow." Carol said in awe. "Where do you live?"

"Oh," Worf said. "Well, do you see that big white villa? We live in an even bigger one just behind it."

Carol looked at a large white house as she gaped at the idea of what Worf's house must look like.

"Carol, time to go sweetheart." Kasidy said with a kind smile.

Carol went onto Benjamin's truck as it drove off when she turned to Worf.

"Hey, why don't you come over to our meeting tonight?" Carol asked. "And bring your parents. Ben's gonna tell some stories about Je-"

"Carol, are you crazy?!" Nerys said as she pulled Carol over to her. "Inviting a stranger to hear our stories? He and his parents could be spies for Nero."

"Nerys." Carol countered calmly. "Worf's not a spy. He's our friend."

Worf waved good-bye as the truck went back to Benjamin's bakery.

()()()()()

That night, at Daly City High, everyone Benjamin had told of the meeting arrived, making the secret sign of the fish to prove they were Christians. Once it was proven, Odo and Nerys would invite them in and get rid of the sign if it was made in any lasting way.

As everyone was there, Benjamin cleared his throat.

"Friends of Jesus, I want to thank you all for risking so much to come here." Benjamin said. "You know, some things never change. For example, when Jesus was teaching in Galilee, the Romans who occupied the city were so suspicious of gatherings; people had to leave the city to hear him speak. One day, Jesus and his disciples had gone across-"

Benjamin stopped when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Odo walked over to the door and saw the Klingon boy from that evening.

"You?" Odo asked.

"Is Carol here?" Worf asked as Carol got up on Odo's shoulders and peered through the hole.

"Worf?" Carol asked.

"We can't let him in." Odo protested. "He doesn't know the sign."

At that, Worf juggled two bean bags in the air fast enough to make the shape of the sign.

"Oh yeah?" Carol asked. "Then what do you call that?"

Carol opened the door and let Worf in.

"He could be leading Nero's entire army right to our door!" Nerys protested. They could be dealing with something severe if they didn't do something.

"Nerys, he's just a boy." Benjamin said patiently. "And he's as welcomed as anyone."

"Where are your parents?" Carol asked. "Couldn't they come?"

"Oh!" Worf said as he thought. "They really wanted to, but they had a performance tonight for the Governor of Remus."

"Oh." Carol said, apparently accepting what Worf said, but Odo thought that Worf's response took a little too much time to say."

"Now where was I?" Benjamin wondered.

"People in Galilee had to leave the city to hear him speak." George said helpfully.

"Oh yes." Benjamin said. "Thank you, George. Now, Jesus and his disciples had gone across the lake to be alone, but when they came ashore, there was a great crowd waiting for him. It is said that there were five thousand people there.

"'Lord,' Jesus' disciple, Simon-Peter, said. 'We should leave this place. We'll get no rest here.'

"But Jesus felt sorry for them since they didn't have a leader.

"'They are like sheep without a Sheppard.' Jesus pointed out.

"So, he began to teach them. He told them God loves everyone. The good and the bad. The honest and the dishonest alike. He loves our enemies just as he loves our friends.

"'Surely God doesn't love the Romans!' A man called out. You see what Jesus said was very brave as there were freedom fighters in the crowd who hated being ruled by the Romans.

"'Love your enemies.' Jesus countered. 'Do good to those who hate you. Bless those who curse you. Pray for those who treat you badly. Do to others what you would have them do to you.'"

"'Lord,' One of Jesus' Disciples said after awhile. 'This is a lonely spot, and it's getting late.'

"'Send the crowds out to the farms and villages, so they can feed themselves.' Peter advised.

"Instead, Jesus said, 'You feed them.'

"'How?' Peter asked. 'It would cost a fortune to feed all these people.'

"'How much food do you have?' Jesus asked. 'Go and see.'

"They found a young boy who willingly offered his food, five loaves of bread and two fish but nothing else.

"'All we have are these five barely loaves and two fish.' A disciple pointed out.

"'Make the people sit down on the grass in groups.' Jesus advised, and they divided into groups of fifties and hundreds.

"Then Jesus took the food and gave thanks. He broke the food into portions and gave it to his disciples to feed the people, and everyone had enough to eat.

"'Gather up all that is left.' Jesus instructed his disciples. 'Let's not waste any.'

"The disciples did so and filled up twelve baskets with what was left over."

"Wow." The children said.

"Ben," Jim asked. "What happened to the boy with the bread?"

"No one really knows." Benjamin said. "For all we knew he grew up and became a baker."

"Alright, that was an exce-"

There was a sudden pounding on the door.

"Open up in the name of Nero!" A voice called out.

"I told you that boy was trouble!" Nerys shouted. "Quick, you all know what to do!"

Everyone hid in pots and Worf hid in a rolled up carpet as Nerys quickly began grabbing some straw and began using a stick to mix it in with a fresh coating of mud for just such an occasion while Odo became a vase when several men broke the door down as a Cardassian named Dukat, one of Nero's top guards, stood there.

"You there." Dukat said. "Where are all the Christians hiding?"

"Christians, sir?" Nerys asked with a laugh. "In here? I'll eat this mud if you find any Christians in here."

Dukat walked around and put his foot on the carpet as a small groan came from it, and Dukat undid the carpet to find Worf there as all the soldiers held phasers to Nerys as she tasted the mud.

"You know, with a little salt, it wouldn't be all that bad." Nerys admitted.

"Search this place!" Dukat called out, and the soldiers found several of the Christians. Everyone made a run for it as Nerys used her limited acrobatic skills to leap over the guards and toss down several pots and the like, making them shatter on the guards as he rushed off while Odo returned to his original shape and making his fist into a sponge that shoved all the guards back.

()()()()()

Outside, Benjamin did a quick head count.

"George, Jim, Carol, Nerys, and Odo." Benjamin said with a sigh as everyone smiled. "That's everyone. Thank God we're alright."

They then heard a carriage roll off as they turned to see Worf stuck in a cage.

"Worf!" Carol called out as she rushed to him before being stopped by Odo and Benjamin, causing Carol to weep as the two looked sadly at each other. Who knew what Nero was going to do to the boy?

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. Bravery and Faith

Chapter 2: Breakout Part 2: Bravery and Faith

At Nero's lair, Nero prepared for an overview of the games tomorrow, inspired by the stories of his human namesake Nero throwing the Christians of old to lions. He couldn't understand the logic in following a dead Jewish carpenter who by all accounts shouldn't even exist in the first place if the stories of his virgin mother were true.

_I'm that leader Nero_

_I'm the empire's mighty hero._

_All these gods amount to zero._

_Who would disagree?_

_Though my singing's much to middling,_

_I won't stop my fiddle-diddling._

_Earth can burn, I'll just keep fiddling._

_Glory be to me!_

_I'll take the glory._

_Who'd disagree?_

_So dictator-y._

_Glory be to me!_

_Follow me. Don't be a whiner._

_Other leaders are so minor._

_Next to my line, none's diviner._

_In all modesty._

_Though some ingrates may abhor me,_

_I insist all worlds adore me._

_Thou shallt have no gods before me._

_Glory be to me!_

_I'm full of glory…_

_And modesty!_

_No guts, no glory!_

_Glory be to me!_

_Yes I'm cruel and mean indeed._

_I will tax you 'till you bleed!_

_And this week, breathing is free._

_Christian tales, I don't enjoy,_

_And those who tell them. I destroy!_

_It's time they bowed to me…!_

_I'm Mr. Glory…_

_So glory be!_

_I've got your story!_

_Glory… Be to me…!_

Nero chuckled as he walked to a 3D model of the stadium as he smirked.

"It's brilliant." Nero said with a smirk. "At the games tomorrow, the lions, dogs, and gladiators will come in through the South Entrance."

"Oh yes, Praetor." Nero's servant, Ayel said oily. "It's brilliant!"

"Hold your tongue, fool!" Nero said agitated. "I'm not finished for then my champion, Duras, shall come in from the North Entrance, and finally, the Christians will come in from the East Entrance and meet their doom… That reminds me. Ayel, call Gul Dukat at once!"

"GUL DUKAT!" Ayel said as Dukat walked in and knelt down.

"Hail Nero." Dukat said.

"Dukat, where are the Christians?" Nero questioned.

"They're being unloaded now, sir." Dukat said. "We captured scores of them in last night's raid."

"Excellent." Nero said. "Then have the sandbags placed in front of their cell. Duras shall break their spirits first… And then their bodies."

()()()()()

In a cell he shared with several other Christians, Worf watched as an adult Klingon male in one of Nero's military outfits made one swift kick at the sandbags, and they burst open, sand pouring out of them.

"Oh." Worf groaned.

()()()()()

Kasidy panted as she followed Carol up the hill. When she and Benjamin had kids of their own, she hoped she was in better shape. Carol had told Benjamin and Kasidy about Worf's parents and hoped they could help.

"Carol, you're sure this is where they live?" Kasidy asked.

"Yup." Carol said as she took Kasidy's hand and helped her up the steep climb. "He said just behind this villa, and he said one time…"

Kasidy looked as Carol's eyes widened with shock, and she saw that the villa had been ruined, obviously by a fire.

()()()()()

Back at the bakery, Benjamin heard about Kasidy and Carol's attempt to contact Worf's parents.

"And the neighbors said he lost his parents in the fire!" Kasidy finished.

"We're the only ones who can help him!" Carol insisted, and Benjamin agreed. It was like his father said, do what you can to help people.

"Help him?!" Nerys snapped. "That little Klingon brat's probably spilling his guts to the guards right now!"

"Nerys, he was taken from one of our meetings." Benjamin said plainly. "That makes him our responsibility. Carol's right. We've got to help him."

()()()()()

Benjamin drove up to the Coliseum where the games were played and brought out a large basket of baked goods and walked up to a guard.

"State your business." The guard said.

"Bread for the gladiators." Benjamin said as he pulled out a large pastry. "And this for yourself."

Inside the corridors, Benjamin turned to Nerys and Odo.

"Nerys, you and Odo make a map of these corridors while we look for Worf." Benjamin said.

"On it, Ben." Nerys said as they rushed off.

Meanwhile, Benjamin went with everyone else down the stairs as the children shouted in shock when they saw a skeleton hanging from the wall.

"What was that?!" Carol called out.

"A not so successful gladiator." Benjamin said calmly, though truth be told the skeleton had caught him off guard too.

At that point, they heard singing.

"Sounds like Worf isn't alone." Kasidy observed.

"Halt!" A rotund man with brown hair called out. "Who goes there?!"

"It's Benjamin with stale fruits and vegetables for the prisoners." Benjamin said as he held up a cake. "Too bad guards can't eat on duty."

"Actually, it's just about time for my break." The rotund man said.

"George, take care of our friend while we feed the prisoners." Benjamin said with a smile.

Benjamin then headed to the cell with everyone except George and Jim.

"Benjamin…" Miles said weakly. "Kasidy…"

"Shh!" Benjamin said quickly. "Miles, what are you doing here?"

"We were all rounded up in last night's raid." Miles explained.

"Back away you scavengers!" Benjamin called out in the direction of the guards' break room. "That's all the crumbs you get!"

Benjamin then turned to Miles and whispered, "Don't worry. There's enough food for all of you."

"Carol!" Worf called out in a whisper.

"Worf, are you okay?" Carol asked.

"Yes, but tomorrow, they're going to throw us to someone named Duras." Worf said urgently.

"Don't panic." Benjamin said. "We'll have you out before then. Just have courage."

"Courage?!" Worf whispered. "Have you seen the size of this guy?!"

"Size has nothing to do with courage, Worf." Benjamin explained.

"Right." Kasidy said kindly. "Remember David and Goliath? And Zachius?"

"Who?" Worf asked.

"Zachius." Kasidy said. "He wasn't much taller than you, but he had a lot of courage. You see the people where Jesus lived hated Zachius because he collected taxes for the Romans. Because he was so short, he liked to look down on everybody. He was also very rich and powerful, but what people most disliked was that Zachius was a cheat. But for all of his wealth, he had no friends and was alone.

"Now Zachius had heard a lot about Jesus, and really wanted to see him, so he left the house while Jesus was teaching only a few feet away, but Zachius couldn't get a good look at Jesus through the crowd as he was so short. Unfazed, Zachius climbed up a tree to take a look at Jesus when he looked up at him.

"'Zachius!' Jesus called out. 'Hurry and climb down for today I must stay in your house.'

"The people complained, calling Zachius a traitor and a thief for all the money he cheated even the Ceaser of Rome out of. Hearing these things, Zachius turned to Jesus.

"Lord,' Zachius said. 'I will give half of all I own to the poor, and if I have cheated anyone, I'll pay them back four times as much.'

"Zachius did so, and as he watched, Jesus said, 'Truly, God's forgiveness has come to this house today.'

"You see? It took a lot of courage for Zachius to be honest. You know what I mean?"

Benjamin smiled. Kasidy was a naturally born storyteller and Story Keeper.

()()()()()

In the dungeons, Jim hid under the table while George handed the rotund man, Harcourt Mudd, several fruits and vegetables.

"Uh… Mr. Mudd, party of one?" George asked.

While Mr. Mudd ate the food, Jim snuck out from under the table, took some dough, and imprinted the key to the Christians' cell on the dough as he walked out quietly.

()()()()()

It took an hour to double check escape routes in case of any problems; Nerys finished up his map and smiled.

"Perfect." Nerys said when he ran into the guard at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" The guard asked.

"Uh… Me?" Nerys asked. "I'm… With the volunteers for arena improvement."

"Alright, carry on." The guard said as he walked off.

"I think getting Christians out of here would be a definite improvement." Odo said to Nerys as he appeared from the wall.

"Well, a scuffle wouldn't have done us any good." Nerys said with a smile as Odo smiled back.

()()()()()

Once the prisoners had finished their food, Benjamin smiled and shook Mile's hand.

"Now get some rest." Benjamin advised. "We'll be back for you all in the morning."

"Carol," Worf said. "Thank you."

"It's okay, Worf." Carol said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Carol then walked off as Worf sighed. He wasn't brave. He couldn't even tell his new best friend that he and his parents got separated in the Great Fire, and he wasn't sure where they were or if they were even alive. He sighed at the dishonor this lack of courage gave him. Maybe he could pray for courage.

* * *

><p>Poor Worf.<p> 


	3. Duras

Chapter Three: Breakout Part 3: Duras

At the bakery, Benjamin took out the freshly baked piece of dough shaped like the key.

"It's perfect." Benjamin said as he held the key and gently tapped it on the counter as it made a clacking noise. "My special recipe for Roman Army biscuits is still as hard as ever."

"Good work, Jim." Kasidy said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jim said, quite proud of himself at how easy the task was for him.

"Great." Nerys said as she studied the map she made. "Once we open the cell, it's just thirty paces to the left, then down the corridor to the right, and we're home free."

()()()()()

That night, everyone put on their pajamas as Jim laid in his bed. He was worried. He didn't want to lose her new family only a few weeks after losing his parents.

"Ben, what if Duras gets us?" Jim asked.

"Oh, you take away his brute strength, killer instinct, and strategic mind, and what do you have left?" Nerys asked.

"Me?" Jim asked uncertainly.

"Jim, Duras may be powerful, but we have Jesus on our side." Kasidy said as she tucked Jim in.

"Is Jesus stronger than Duras?" Jim asked. He'd only just started to learn about Jesus.

"Of course he is." Benjamin said with a smile. "Duras may be able to hurt people, but he doesn't have the power to heal them. You know, there was once a man named Jairus whose daughter was very sick. When Jesus came to the village, he rushed over to him and said, 'My little girl is dying. Please come and heal her, so she will live.'

"Jesus asked Jairus to lead the way when a servant of his walked up and sadly told Jairus, 'Sir, your daughter has died.'

"At this, Jairus wept.

"Jesus picked Jairus up and said calmly, 'Don't be afraid. Trust me.'

"Jairus then led Jesus to his house where the women of the household wept over the girl's body.

"'What's all this noise?' Jesus asked. 'This man's little girl isn't dead. She's just asleep.'

"But Jesus sent all but the girl's parents away as he knelt down in front of her and took her hand as he asked, 'Little girl, awake.'

"At once, the girl awoke and was helped to her feet by Jesus.

"'Now give her something to eat.' Jesus said simply as the little girl hugged her parents with joy, and he told them not to say nothing of these events to anyone, but it's hard to keep such a thing secret, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Jim said.

"Alright now," Kasidy said simply. "Off to sleep Jim. I'm sure your brother and Carol are already sleeping."

"If they're not, could you tell them that story too?" Jim asked.

"Of course." Benjamin said with a kind smile.

Benjamin, Kasidy, and Nerys then left his room and shut the lights.

()()()()()

In their small cell, the Christians sang a small hymn as a guard clanged at the bars with his sword to silence them.

"That's real pretty." The guard said with a smirk. "But you'll be singing a different tune tomorrow when you face Duras."

Worf gulped. He hoped Benjamin and the others would arrive soon.

()()()()()

The day after his planning, Nero sat in his own personal booth with a smirk as Duras defeated several gladiators without even requiring his full might, and the crowd was cheering.

"If they love this, they're going to love what he does to the Christians." Nero said to Ayel with a smirk.

()()()()()

Outside the coliseum, George was grumbling. The first really exciting thing to do since the fire, and he was stuck near the truck.

"Why am I always stuck with baby-sitting duty?" George asked moodily. "I should be inside helping Benjamin, Nerys, and Odo."

"Then I guess that means I could drive the get-away truck." Carol said with a smirk.

"Now that you mention it, maybe it's better I'm here." George said nervously. Carol still had trouble with her bicycle.

()()()()()

Inside the coliseum, Benjamin rolled a barrel up to Mudd.

"Benjamin!" Mudd called out.

"Mudd." Benjamin said with a smile in his voice. "The gladiators weren't very hungry today. I'm afraid I'm stuck with all these left overs."

While Mudd began getting busy with the pastries and bread, Nerys and Odo rushed off to the cells to free Worf and the others. She'd mastered the escape route and one or two off-shots just in case of an emergency.

()()()()()

Duras continued to pummel the gladiators as Nero stood up.

"Enough warm ups Ayel." Nero said. "Where are those weeping frightened Christians? We need drama. We need tragedy. We need a body count."

"Bring out the Christians!" Ayel called out.

()()()()()

"The gate's opening!" Miles called out as Nerys quickly unlocked the door with the key Benjamin and Jim had made. Odo then lifted the door open.

"Follow me!" Nerys said, and they all rushed off.

()()()()()

"Did I mention I love frosting?" Mudd said as he stuffed his face with various cakes Benjamin had brought as he quickly waved Nerys, Odo, and the others through.

"Bring on the Christians!" A voice called out.

"Well, looks like break time's over." Mudd said with a sigh as he walked to the holding cell and quickly ran back out screaming, "THE PRISONERS ARE GONE!"

"The prisoners are gone!" Benjamin repeated as he pointed all the guards that came to the call in the opposite direction Nerys, Odo, Worf, Miles, and all the other Christians had gone.

()()()()()

Nerys rushed off with the others, leading the way as they made it to the hallway where they could escape into the crowds.

"Come on, the exit's just ahead!" Nerys called out. Unfortunately, they were blocked by a soldier who had his back to them. Now what? Nerys hadn't planned on any barriers right at the exit, and she couldn't remember where the other closest exit was.

"I think we should go this way." Worf said as he pointed behind him.

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Nerys snapped. She'd had it with that little troublemaker. "I say we go this way!"

Nerys then led the others to a large open gate.

"See guys?" Nerys said with a smirk. "We're almost there."

They rushed outside as they arrived at the large coliseum.

"At last!" Nero's voice rang out from the stands. "Christians."

"Okay, maybe we should have gone your way." Nerys admitted as her way of an apology for everything. In the end, it was Nerys that had gotten them into this mess, but luckily, her skills as a former member of the Bajoran Resistance and Odo's shapeshifting would help them beat Duras, and allow the others to escape for a second chance at freedom.

()()()()()

Benjamin heard the call and looked out the window to see Nerys, Odo, Worf, and the other prisoners standing in front of Duras.

"Oh no." Benjamin groaned.

()()()()()

Nerys smirked as Duras walked up.

"You don't look so tough." Nerys taunted.

"There is more to me than meets the eye, little Christian." Duras said as he winded Nerys with a single punch.

"That's impressive." Odo admitted as he slammed Duras with his hand, having turned into a brick as Duras' head was now bleeding.

"I have long waited for such a challenge, Changeling." Duras said with a dark smirk.

()()()()()

Outside, George, Carol, and Jim heard a roar from the stadium that didn't sound like a human's or a lion's.

"You guys wait here." George said as he rushed off. "I'll see what's going on."

George rushed up to see a menacing yet slim Klingon walk up to Nerys, Odo, Worf, and the prisoners.

"Everyone, stay calm!" Odo called out. "I've got everything under control!"

Duras made a swing at Odo that he dodged.

"Okay Tiny, let's see what you've got." Nerys said as Duras smacked Nerys into a wall as George flinched. Just then, George saw Worf juggling a shield and a helmet.

"Alright, step right up." Worf said. "The show's about to begin. I'll need a volunteer though. You sir!"

"Hm?" Duras asked as he turned to Worf.

"Would you like me to juggle the helmet and bounce the shield or juggle the shield and bounce the helmet?" Worf asked as the helmet hit Duras in the head, and the shield slammed into Duras' foot, causing him to groan.

George then noticed everyone else escape through a small hole as he thought he heard Benjamin's voice say, "Miles, this way."

George knew he had to do something. Jim, Odo, Nerys, and Worf had their moments, and now it was his turn. He jumped down in front of Duras as Nerys apparently recovered and walked up.

"Let me at him." Nerys said with only a hint of fear. "I'll tear him to bits."

"Actually, I've got a better idea." George said as he went to a stone. "Hey pal, you ever heard of David and Goliath?"

George tossed the rock, and it slammed into his ridges, causing it to bleed even more as Duras called out and clutched his head.

"They're good." Nero said to himself but still loud enough for them to hear. "They're very good."

Odo then picked the two boys up and rushed with Nerys to the gate Benjamin was covertly keeping open.

"WHY'S THE SEWER GATE NOT CLOSING?!" Nero called out.

Odo and Nerys rushed to the gate as Duras charged after them, just barely making it through before Duras as Benjamin knocked Duras out with a well placed punch as they all heard Nero call out, "FOR THE LOVE OF THE ELEMENTS, WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL SOMEBODY?!"

()()()()()

"Jim, another helping?" Kasidy asked. Everyone was at the mansion and having supper after the exciting day they'd all had.

"No thank you." Jim said with a smile. "Or I'll be as fat as Mudd."

"Thank you for dinner, Kasidy." Worf said. "It was great, and thank you to all of you for saving me."

"Oh, it was nothing." Carol said with a smile.

"That's easy for you to say." George said with a smirk.

Worf then figured he should head out before anyone offered to take him home.

"Well…" Worf gulped. "I better get going. My parents will wonder where I am."

"George, Jim, could you two please help me with the dishes?" Kasidy asked.

The two quickly went to the sink with Kasidy.

"Worf, we know about your parents." Carol said plainly.

"You do?" Worf asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Carol asked.

"I guess I was just ashamed." Worf said. He now felt pretty brave admitting he was an orphan, but right now, he'd rather face Duras again, though he could take comfort in removing his dishonor with this confession. "You know, of being an orphan."

"But I'm an orphan." Carol said plainly. "So are George and Jim."

"You are?" Worf asked. He just assumed that Benjamin and Kasidy were babysitting for the three of them.

"Yeah." Carol said. "Benjamin and Kasidy took all of us in after the fire."

"And you'd be welcome to stay with us too until we find your parents." Benjamin said with a smile.

"You mean you'd want me to stay with you?" Worf asked.

"Of course." Benjamin said as Nerys walked up and held out her hand with a smile.

"Welcome to the family, kid." Nerys said as he shook Worf's hand. "Now, there's something I just finished I want to show you."

"Come on, Worf!" Carol said excitedly. "We have something to show you."

Worf was then taken to a room with a bunk bed.

"Well Worf, what do you think?" Odo asked.

"It's for me?" Worf asked in awe.

"Unless you want the lower bunk, Roomy." George said with a smile as Worf leapt onto the top bunk with ease. "No thank you. This suits me just fine."

Everyone then smiled and began talking with their new friend, Worf, son of Mogh.

* * *

><p>And so ends the first adventure of the Sisko Story Keepers. Next chapter, Raging Waters.<p> 


	4. Bad News and Good News

Chapter 4: Raging Waters Part 1: Bad News and Good News

A week after saving Worf and the others from Duras, Worf was performing his acrobatics and knife throwing in his old circus uniform, a gold jumpsuit with red shoulders.

"Awesome!" George called out.

"This is great, having you here, Worf." Carol said with a smile.

"It's great having a new pal." Jim said with a smile.

"I wonder what could be keeping Nerys." Kasidy asked as she looked out the window.

"That girl's always running late." Benjamin reassured Kasidy.

Kasidy was still worried. Nerys was like a little sister to her.

"I know, but with so many guards patrolling the streets these days-" Kasidy began before Benjamin stopped her.

"Kasidy, you worry too much." Benjamin said with a smile. "Nerys' just fine. I'm sure of it."

()()()()()

Nerys was in trouble.

She had been out when several guards from the raid last week recognized her, and she rushed off, knowing Benjamin wouldn't approve of her fighting when there was some other way.

"Alright, you want me?!" Nerys called out. "Come and get me!"

The soldiers continued after her.

"I knew that wouldn't work." Nerys groaned as she rushed off. It wasn't long before she found a donkey and got on its back while she broke the rope holding it to a ring on the wall, and it rushed off with Nerys only barely able to hang on. The donkey eventually kicked Nerys off into a horse troth.

"I needed a bath anyway." Nerys said with a smile as she held her breath and sunk under the water as guards rushed passed. Once they were gone, Nerys rushed back to the bakery as quickly as she could.

()()()()()

Nerys arrived at the bakery and quickly locked the door.

"Ben!" Nerys called out. "Ben! The soldiers have captured the Story Teller for San Francisco!"

"I know." Benjamin said calmly. "I know. Try this roll."

"A roll?!" Nerys asked as Benjamin handed her a roll he was holding. "Benjamin, Christians from all over are coming to San Francisco tonight, and there's no one to tell the story! Ben, you have to go to San Francisco!" Nerys called out.

"I wish I could, Nerys, but there's a meeting here tonight." Benjamin explained.

"Ben's going to tell the story of John the Baptist." Kasidy said as the other kids tried rolls, and they were all good, prompting Nerys to try hers. It tasted pretty good.

"John the who?" Worf asked.

"John the Baptist." Benjamin repeated. "He was the cousin of Jesus, and he lived in the dessert, near the Jordan River. He ate honey and locusts to stay alive."

"Honey flavored insects?" Carol asked as she put the roll down, losing her appetite.

"Yuck." Jim said as he stuck his tongue out.

"Shh!" George said.

"How can Ben tell a story at a time like this?" Nerys asked. The kids would hear the story later that night, right now they needed a story for San Francisco.

"Be patient, Nerys." Kasidy said calmly. "Benjamin knows what he's doing."

"You see, John was a great prophet," Benjamin continued. "And when he came out of the dessert, he did not like what he saw. He began to tell the people to change their ways. Not to steal and not to cheat.

"'If you have two coats, give one to someone who has none.' John would say, as well as, 'If you have food, share that too.'

"People everywhere were talking about this strange man. He would ask people to be baptized, shortly put their whole bodies under water and come back out, as a sign they wanted to change their ways, which was why he was called John the Baptist.

"'I baptize you with water.' John would say. 'But the man who follows me will be greater than I am. I am not worthy to untie the straps of his sandals. He will baptize you with the Holy Spirit and with fire.'

"And sure enough, not long after John appeared near Jordan, Jesus left his home in Nazareth and went to join the crowds at the river bank. John was nervous. He knew he wasn't worthy to baptize Jesus, but Jesus smiled at him, and John knew it was alright. He baptized Jesus, and just then something wonderful happened.

"A light shone down on Jesus as the voice of God said, 'You are my beloved son. With you, I am pleased.'

"After that, Jesus went to the dessert for forty days and nights, but I'll tell you about that some other time."

"Look Charles," Nerys said as she did enjoy the story, but they were running out of time. "But what about San Francisco? They aren't going to have a story tonight unless we do something."

"Exactly." Benjamin said with a smile. "Odo?"

Odo took out a scroll and handed it to Benjamin.

"What's that?" Nerys asked.

"It's a story for the Christians in San Francisco." Odo said with a smile.

"And you're going to give it to them." Benjamin said with a kind smile.

"That's a great idea!" Nerys called out. She knew Benjamin wouldn't let her down. "There's only one problem. Getting to San Francisco. The roads are practically paved with guards."

"There must be some way to get through." Kasidy insisted as Benjamin took a long piece of bread and stuffed the scroll inside of it.

"We know a way." Carol said with a mischievous look on all of the kids' faces that Nerys didn't like.

* * *

><p>I'll give you five guesses what the kids' way is.<p> 


	5. The Story for San Francisco

Chapter 5: Raging Waters Part 2: The Story for San Francisco

Each city on Earth possessed an aqueduct system similar to Ancient Rome as a means of easily having access to free water, one of the only good choices Nero had made.

Carol's way of getting to San Francisco was taking the Daly City aqueduct to the adjacent San Francisco aqueduct.

"Captain Kirk to the rescue!" George called out.

"I wish be captain!" Worf complained.

"Me too!" Jim called out as well.

"They'll be okay, won't they?" Kasidy asked Benjamin as they watched the children and Nerys and Odo head off.

"Of course." Benjamin said with a kind smile. "When I was a kid, we did it all the time."

()()()()()

Back on the aqueduct, Nerys jokingly bopped Worf in the head with the bread that hid the San Francisco story.

"Stop with the splashing." Nerys said with a smile. "I've already had one bath today, and I'm not taking another."

"Oh yeah?" Carol smirked as they reached the end of the aqueduct, which turned out to be a foot away from the San Francisco aqueduct, and they all fell to the pool at the bottom as a guard was investigating a grate.

"That's three fish, seven rocks, one sandal-" The guard said as the kids splashed down. "And approximately 356 pounds of assorted children."

The guard helped the kids out as he said cockily, "No, no, this won't do at all. Children playing in the aqueduct. As aqueduct inspector, I'm afraid it's my duty to give you all a citation."

"Yes sir." Odo said quickly as he took the new citation, not wanting to cause a ruckus when they had more important places to be. "Won't happen again, sir."

Nerys then turned to the kids and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

As Nerys turned, she bumped into a young Vulcan about her age with brown eyes wearing an imperial soldier uniform.

"A bit old to be playing in the aqueduct, aren't you, madam?" The Vulcan asked.

"Who me?" Nerys asked nervously. "We were uh…"

"We're not playing." Carol said quickly. This kid was fast on her feet. "We're junior Praetorian water scouts, and she's our troop leader."

George, Worf, and Jim quickly followed suit and raised their hands.

"I am?" Nerys asked before quickly accepting the story. "I mean, I am!"

"Uh-huh." The Vulcan said. "What's that you've got behind your back?"

"Bread!" Mudd said as Odo just noticed him. Mudd was sure to taste it if he let him, and Odo knew their cover would be blown big time if that happened. "I'll take some of that."

"No!" Nerys said quickly as she pulled the bread away before Mudd took it and bit into it, revealing the scroll as Mudd rubbed his face.

"Wow. This bread's kinda stale." Mudd said as the Vulcan took the scroll out and looked at it.

"So you're one of those Christians." The Vulcan said. "I've never met one in person. Fascinating."

Nerys then rushed forward and grabbed the scroll.

"Halt!" The Vulcan called out.

"You'll never take me alive!" Nerys called out when the Vulcan administered the Vulcan nerve pinch on her. "Of course if you want to take me alive, we could work it that way too." She gasped out as she passed out.

"Take her to the Imperial Palace in San Francisco." The Vulcan said. "The Praetor will wish to interrogate her."

"Of course he will." Mudd said plainly. "Just before he feeds her to the lions."

()()()()()

At the bakery, Carol and Jim had rushed in and told Benjamin and Kasidy about Nerys being taken by the guards.

"And I think they took her to the palace." Carol said urgently. "Then Odo, George, and Worf went after her."

"Oh this is terrible!" Benjamin called out. "We've gotta cook up a way of getting Nerys out of the palace!"

Benjamin's use of the word "cook" suddenly caused something to snap in Kasidy's mind.

"Cook up a way." Kasidy said with a smile. "That's it!"

"Huh?" Benjamin asked.

"Don't just stand there!" Kasidy said as she quickly tossed aprons to Benjamin, Carol, and Jim. "We've got a lot of baking to do!"

"Kasidy, what does baking have to do with rescuing Nerys?" Benjamin asked.

"Don't you remember?" Kasidy asked. "Nero's famous for his sweet tooth!"

"Of course!" Benjamin called out. "Come on everyone. You heard Kasidy. We've got a lot of baking to do."

"But what will we bake?" Carol asked. Benjamin and Kasidy were bakers, but she still had a limited idea of what the two could make that would help get Nerys out of prison.

"A feast for a king, my dear." Benjamin said with a smile as he took out some dough and flour. "A feast for a king."

()()()()()

At Nero's San Francisco palace, which he spent most of his time in, Ayel announced him to several senators.

"Live from the Praetor's palace, it's the incredible, Nero!" Ayel called out as Nero walked out.

"Welcome to this meeting." Nero said. "I have called you here for a rare treat. Ayel, call Gul Spock."

"Spock!" Ayel called out as Nero's favorite soldier, Spock walked out holding Nerys, who'd been bound up to stop her from causing trouble.

"Now Spock, how did you capture this young Bajoran girl?" Nero asked.

"We found this Christian near the aqueduct, Praetor." Spock said simply. "She was carryin' this scroll."

"You know Christian; I never understood the logic in you people throwing away your lives for the sake of a Jewish carpenter who died 2,000 years ago." Nero said plainly, which only made Nerys angry.

"He's not dead!" Nerys called out. "And all over the world, billions like me wait for the day he will return and your empire will end."

"You are in for a long wait." Nero said with a sneer. "Spock, what's on the scroll?"

"Some kind of story, Praetor." Spock said plainly and in the same tone as Nero. "About this Jesus of theirs."

"Well that should be entertaining." Nero said. "Read us your little story, Christian. Who knows? Perhaps you'll convert us all."

Everyone laughed, and Nerys could feel the anger boiling inside of her like lava.

"You heard Nero." Spock said plainly. "Read."

"You don't wanna hear the story!" Nerys shouted out. "You just want to make fun of it! I will not dishonor my lord for your entertainment."

"I am your lord, Christian!" Nero shouted, as angry as Nerys. "Read the story, I command you!"

"I'd rather die!" Nerys shouted back.

"As you wish." Nero said with a smirk. "But first I must find out what you're dying for. Spock, what does it say?"

"It starts with Jesus and his disciples at the sea of Galilee, Praetor." Spock said as he unrolled the scroll.

"Well go on and read it." Nero said.

"'That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, "Come, let's cross over to the other side."'" Spock began. "'During the voyage, Jesus rested on the floor of the boat, but before long, a furious storm came up, and terrible waves began to break over the bow of the disciples' boat, filling it with water.

"'"Master!" One of the disciples called out. "Please wake up! Don't you care if we drown?"

"'Jesus awoke and went to the edge of the boat as he turned to the disciples and said, "Silence." Before he turned to the sea and shouted, "Be quiet!" And upon his command, the wind died down until the sea was completely calm.

"'Jesus then turned to his disciples and asked, "Why were you frightened? Do you still not trust me?"

"'And they turned to one another and said, "What sort of man is this, that even the wind and the sea obey him?'"

Spock stopped reading and starred inquisitively at Nerys along with everyone else in the room. Nerys starred back at Spock and was surprised to see a spark in the center of his brown eyes, especially the one beneath a cocked eyebrow.

"Well what are you all staring at?" Nero asked, obviously unmoved. "I never heard such a ridiculous, illogical story in my entire life. It's completely absurd!"

"Oh yes, Praetor." Ayel said oily. "Absolutely absurd. No doubt about it. In fact, I'd have to say on a scale from one to-"

"Shut up, Ayel!" Nero snapped.

"Yes sir." Ayel said timidly.

"DESTROY THE SCROLL AT ONCE!" Nero shouted.

"Yes Praetor." Spock said calmly.

"And as for this wretch, I want her thrown to the lions at the games tomorrow." Nero said as he starred at Nerys. "She shall be an example to the entire galaxy of how we deal with Christians!"

Nero laughed maniacally as Nerys was carried away.


	6. Escape

Chapter Six: Raging Waters Part 3: Escape

A few feet outside of the palace, Benjamin, Kasidy, Carol, and Jim waited patiently in Viking gear as a long line of soldiers marched past them.

"We could be here for hours." Carol groaned.

"I hate the thought of Nerys held prisoner by that madman, Nero." Kasidy sighed.

"Why's Nero mad at Nerys, Ben?" Jim asked. As far as he knew, Nerys hadn't done anything to Nero.

"Well, he's not that kind of mad, Jim." Benjamin said calmly.

"What kind of mad is he?" Jim asked.

"Well, he's like that man Jesus met in Garassa." Benjamin explained.

"Who was he?" Carol asked.

"Well you see," Benjamin began. "One day, Jesus and his disciples sailed across the Sea of Galilee to a place called Garassa where there lived a wild man. He slept in a cave, and the local villagers were terrified of him. Shortly after Jesus and the disciples arrived, the wild man appeared before him.

"'What do you want with me, Jesus?' The wild man asked. 'Son of the most high god!'

"'Come out of this man, evil spirit!' Jesus called out.

"'For god's sake, don't torment me!' The wild man called out.

"'What is your name?' Jesus asked.

"'I am Legion!' The wild man called out. 'We are as numerous as the Roman Army!'

"Legion begged Jesus not to send him away, asking, 'Send us among the pigs. Let us go into them!'

"As loving to his enemies as his friends, Jesus did as Legion asked and sent him into a group of nearby pigs as they oinked angrily and rushed away. When the villagers came to see what had happened, they came to see for themselves. They were astonished to see the wild man now fully clothed and in his right mind. They became frightened and begged Jesus to leave the area. As Jesus and the others were about to sail away, the man appeared and begged Jesus to let him go with them.

"However, Jesus said, 'Go home to your friends and family. Tell them what God has done for you.'

"Jesus sailed away, and the man did as he was asked.

"I like the Legion Story, Ben." Jim said with a happy smile. He liked how Jesus was even nice to the bad people. "Is that the end?"

"That's the end." Benjamin said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Carol asked. "Well this legion goes on forever."

"I don't know about that." Benjamin said with a smile as one of the soldiers tripped and stopped the line, allowing the gang to head off.

"Look, we can cross." Carol said in awe.

"Alright everybody." Benjamin said as he pushed a cart full of food they'd all made forward.

"We made it!" Jim called out excitedly. "We made it!"

"I think it's a little early for a celebration." Benjamin said plainly as he put on a Viking's helmet and a wig. "Get your disguises on everybody. The tough part of our mission is just beginning."

Jim, along with everyone else, hoped this plan would work.

()()()()()

At the palace, Nero was sitting there with Ayel looking over reports from his guards and senators when he heard something.

"Hail Nero!" A man with black hair, a goatee, and an odd Viking outfit said with a thick French accent. He was also joined by a woman and two young children in similar outfits. "I am Pierre, a famous baker from Gall, and this is my family. We have brought pastries for the Galactic Praetor."

"Pastries, you say?" Nero asked. He had always had what humans would call "a sweet tooth."

"Oui." Pierre said. "In honor of… Uh… The twenty-first birthday of Nero's uncle's third cousin on his mother's side, twice removed. We have prepared a selection of our finest culinary treats."

"Third cousin on my mother's side…?" Nero wondered. His family was so large, he lost track of his family line, so some of his family tree was harder to recall.

"Oui." Pierre said. "Now if your majesty pleases, I will describe for him the pastries. These are our fruit filled pastries."

Nero smiled as he held up one and tasted it. The pastry was excellent.

()()()()()

George poked his head out of a hollow statue of a woman holding an urn of water. The statue was connected to the sewers.

"Worf, Odo, Benjamin's here." George said as Worf poked out his head to see while Odo simply stretched his neck out.

"Look at that outfit!" Worf laughed, and George had to admit Worf was right in Benjamin's odd Viking get-up. Just then, the statue began wobbling.

"Hey, this thing's loose!" George called out in a whisper. That could be useful for later.

()()()()()

In her cell, Nerys drew the sign of the fish on the ground before she heard a door creek open and quickly rubbed it away. The door opened as Spock stood there.

"What do you want?" Nerys asked. "I guess you're here to torture me. Well go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!"

Nerys noticed a jar in Spock's hand.

"What's that?" Nerys asked. "Poison?"

"It's water." Spock said plainly. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't bother with poison,"

"I see your point." Nerys said as she took the water and drank. Something about Spock was beginning to grow on Nerys. Maybe because he was nicer than most of Nero's other guards.

()()()()()

"And these are our famous cream filled pastries." Pierre went on as Nero tried one and smiled.

"Mmm…" Nero said. "Delicious."

"And lastly, the crème de la crème." Pierre said as he held up a pastry. "I'd advise against eating this pastry. It is special. It is my world famous Secret Poison Torture Pastry. One bite and…"

Pierre made a slitting motion with his throat.

"How delightful." Nero said as he smirked even wider. "I must have a demonstration."

"It's a pity you don't have any of those loathsome Christians around." Pierre said with a sigh. "They make especially good Torture Pastry victims."

"You don't say?" Nero said as he thought of the Christian they'd just captured. "Guard, fetch me the Christian prisoner at once!"

The men did so.

()()()()()

In Nerys' cell, Spock and Nerys continued to talk.

"You know, you don't have to die." Spock said helpfully. "I've seen Nero pardon people like you before."

"Sure." Nerys said with a scoff. She'd heard about those traitors. "If they deny Jesus."

"You don't have to deny a thing." Spock insisted sympathetically. "You just have to accept that Nero is also a god."

"Then I guess I have to die." Nerys said with conviction. She'd never abandon her believes just to save her own skin.

"Who is this Jesus that inspires such crazy loyalty in his followers?" Spock asked. "I would have liked to have met such a man."

"You still can." Nerys encouraged Remy.

"That's illogical." Spock said. "He's dead. How can I-"

"Shh!" Nerys said quickly as she heard two approaching soldiers.

"Praetor demands to see the prisoner at once." The guard said as he opened the door.

At that, Nerys was dragged into the throne room again as Nero stood there.

"Welcome back Christian." Nero said plainly. "I didn't want to send you to the lions on an empty stomach, and my baker friend here has a pastry that's to die for."

Nerys quickly observed Nero's smirk and knew something was up. The baker then walked up to Nerys, and she quickly recognized him as Benjamin.

"Ben?" Nerys asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry." Benjamin whispered back. "Everything's under control. Just follow my lead." Benjamin's voice then shifted into a French accent. "And now Christian Wretch, eat this Poison Torture Pastry, so we can all watch you go into convulsions and collapse dead on the floor!

"No, I won't!" Nerys said. The guards then held Nerys' arms up as Benjamin shoved the pastry into her mouth.

"Everything's getting dark…" Nerys gasped after swallowing the pastry. "I'm so cold! Good-bye, cruel world!"

Nerys then let herself drop to the floor, coughing and sputtering. After her performance, Nerys hardly dared to breathe.

"Did you see his tortured expression?!" Nero asked with dark glee. "Did you hear his agonized gasps? It was wonderful. I'll take six dozen of those pastries for the next Governor's ball."

"Of course, Praetor." Benjamin said. "And now for no extra charge, we will remove the body from your imperial sight."

"Thank you." Nero said. "It's quite refreshing for someone to take the rubbish out without being asked."

As Nerys felt her body be put onto the wagon, she could smell the pastries, and the smoke tickled her nose, and Nerys ended up sneezing.

"Gazuntite." Mudd said as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you." Nerys said since the guards had already blocked off the exit.

"I suspected a trick." Nero said as his smirk widened. "Arrest them. Poison Torture Pastries indeed? "Did you really think you could fool Praetor? Throw them to the lions at once!"

()()()()()

As the guards pursued the gang, who were zigzagging everywhere, George, Odo, and Worf remained where they were.

"We've gotta help them!" George said quickly.

"How?" Odo asked.

"Help me topple this statue over." George said as they both shook around inside the hollow statue.

"This is crazy!" Worf called out.

"Stop complaining and start shaking!" George countered.

()()()()()

As the guards cornered the group, Nerys and Benjamin each took a shield and knocked the guards down as they tossed the shields at them, knocking enough guards out to clear a path.

Kasidy, Carol, and Jim assisted them by tossing the left over pastries at all of them. Unfortunately, they still ended up cornered in the end near a large marble statue of a woman holding a pot of water.

"Bravo." Nero said darkly as he floated through the crowd. "Bravos. Bravisimo. I can only hope you'll perform as well in the lion pits."

Just then, the statue began to tip over.

"Look out!" A soldier called as the statue collapsed onto the ground while everyone else fled the area.

"My statue!" Nero called out in alarm. "My beautiful statue."

"Ben!" George whispered from where the statue had fallen, and the gang turned to see George and Worf inside a small square hole. "Over here!"

Benjamin then noticed Odo's face appear in the smoke and gesture for them to go.

The smoke provided an excellent cover as the gang went in one person at a time with Nerys going last when Spock approached Nerys with the scroll. After a moment, Spock handed Nerys the scroll.

"Here." Spock said. "Now hurry, before I change my mind."

Nerys smiled. Maybe there was some hope for people like Spock after all.

"They're getting away!" Nero called out, obviously noticing their shadowy shapes in the smoke. "AFTER THEM!"

They made it to the river where a barrel waited for them just as several guards followed.

"Ben, catch!" Nerys called out as she tossed the scroll to Benjamin before diving in herself with Odo.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Benjamin called out.

They rushed down the aqueduct on their barrel as Odo became a chain Nerys held up to stop one set of guards from following them on a barrel before catching up with the others.

When a second group of soldiers grabbed onto a cape Benjamin had worn for his disguise, Jim caused him to lose their grip on him by tossing his helmet at them, which also shocked them into smashing into the side of the aqueduct, ruining their chance to pursue.

As the last group of soldiers closed in on the gang, they were saved by pure luck. While they passed by the aqueduct inspector, the inspector's aid put in a new filter, completely missing the gang, and the guards were caught in the filter.

"I do say." The inspector said. "I should have thought you chaps would know better."

()()()()()

In the San Francisco end of an aqueduct, two Christians, Julian Bashir and his girlfriend Ezri Dax, nervously waited by the aqueduct.

"Nerys was supposed to be here hours ago." Julian pointed out with a groan. "We better go tell the others."

"But what are we going to tell them?" Ezri asked. "Those people risked their lives to be here tonight."

"I know that." Julian said. "But what can we do? We don't have a story."

"I… I guess you're right." Ezri said with a sigh before she stopped. "Wait, look up there."

()()()()()

The gang passed by the rendezvous point.

"There they are!" Nerys called out as they stopped the barrel. "Ben, get ready to hand off the scroll."

"No problem, I've got it right here." Benjamin said when he opened up his cape to find the pocket in it empty. "Uh… Uh-oh."

"Looking for this?" Kasidy asked with a smirk as she handed the scroll to Benjamin.

"What would I do without you?" Benjamin asked with a smile as he kissed Kasidy's cheek.

"Benjamin!" Odo groaned impatiently.

"Sorry." Benjamin said with a smirk as he tossed down the scroll as Julian caught it.

"Thank you!" Julian called out. "Thank you all!"

"Don't mention it!" Benjamin called out as he turned to the children. "Because of your faith and bravery, hundreds of Christians will hear a new story tonight."

"What story will they hear, Ben?" Jim asked.

"Well," Benjamin said. "It's the story of how Jesus and his disciples got caught in a terrible storm over the Sea of Galilee."

()()()()()

At the San Francisco Story Meeting, the substitute Story-Teller, Leonard McCoy, unfurled the scroll and began reading.

"That evening, Jesus turned to his disciples and said, 'Come, let's cross over to the other side.'"

* * *

><p>Oh, that one took awhile. Sorry guys.<p> 


	7. Christopher Pike

Chapter Seven: Catacomb Rescue Part 1: Christopher Pike

It was a starry night in Daly City with a full moon. While it was a beautiful night for most, for Benjamin, Kasidy, George, Carol, Worf, and Jim, this meant only one thing: Nero's soldiers could spot them very easily. They had to be extra careful, and every time a soldier began to come, they would hide behind a building.

"Kasidy, why are we being so careful tonight?" Worf asked.

"Because tonight's meeting is especially dangerous, Worf." Kasidy explained. "Benjamin's friend Christopher Pike will be there, and Nero would love to capture him because he's told so many people the stories of Jesus."

"I think it's safe now." Benjamin whispered before he was proven wrong when Spock and Dukat were questioning a young man.

"You there!" Spock said to the man. "We're looking for a man named Christopher Pike, a Christian. Do you know him?"

"No I don't." The man said simply.

"Alright." Spock said plainly when Dukat shoved him aside.

"You call that an interrogation, Spock?" Dukat scoffed. "I'll show you."

Dukat easily lifted the man up and held him close.

"Do you know a Christian named Christopher Pike?" Dukat asked.

"No, I swear!" The man said, easily frightened by Dukat's visage.

"You don't only know him, you are Pike, aren't you?" Dukat said as he pulled out a whip and started lashing the man. "I say you're Pike! You're Christopher Pike the Story Keeper!"

"Yes!" The man said, scared out of his wits. "Yes, anything you say!"

"Liar." Dukat said with a smirk as he tossed the man into a troth of water.

"That my friend is how it's done." Dukat told Spock smugly.

"Why do they have to be so cruel?" Carol asked.

"They beat my father like that." Jim said bitterly. "Before they took them away."

The guards walked off as Jim looked angrily at them.

()()()()()

The meeting that night took place in a secret underground house with Nerys and Odo acting as a lookout as usual; they also made sure all who entered knew the sign of the fish to prove their Christianity.

After awhile, Benjamin and the others arrived, and Odo and Nerys greeted them just as Christopher Pike arrived. Chris was a middle-aged man with graying brown hair.

"Ben, how are you doing?" Chris said as he and Benjamin hugged.

"Chris!" Benjamin called out. "I'm so glad you made it! Everyone's been looking forward to hearing your stories."

Benjamin then turned and addressed the crowd.

"Friends of Jesus, please welcome Christopher Pike, the Master Story Teller!" Benjamin called out.

"Ah, Ben is too kind." Chris said with a smile. "For he knows that I'm nothing compared to the greatest storyteller of all. Why I remember hearing about Jesus teaching in Galilee, and as he spoke, a man stepped forward.

"'What must I do to live in God's new way?' The man asked arrogantly.

"'What do the Scriptures say?' Jesus asked in response.

"'They say we must love God and our neighbor as ourselves.' The man recited.

"'Yes.' Jesus said. 'Do this and you will live.'"

"'But who is my neighbor?' The man asked again.

"Jesus took a stick and drew a line in the road.

"'There was a man traveling from Jerusalem to Jericho.' Jesus began. 'But some men put a trap on the road, and when the man came by, they robbed and beat him. Leaving him there, bleeding and alone. A priest was going down the same road, but he refused to stop and help. Then a Levite came by, on his way to the temple where he worked, but he didn't stop either. Then just as the man thought he would die, a Samaritan came over. The wounded man didn't think a stranger from Samaria would help, but the foreigner took pity on him and stopped. After tending to the man's wounds, the Samaritan took him to an inn.

"'"This man needs help." The Samaritan told the innkeeper.

"'"Do you know this man?" The innkeeper asked.

"'"No, but please take care of him for me." The Samaritan requested and gave the man several coins. "If it costs more than this, I'll pay you on the way back."

"'The innkeeper was amazed. Samaritans and Jews don't usually talk to one another, and yet the priest and Levite had broken their own law by not helping the man. Now, which one of those men who passed by the wounded traveler was his neighbor?"

"'The one who was kind to him.' The man said, understanding.

"'Exactly.' Jesus said as he put a hand on the man's shoulder. 'Now you go, and do the same.'"

"Now there was a master story teller." Chris finished with a smile.

"Ah yes." Benjamin said with a smile.

While Benjamin went to introduce Chris to the others, a thin man with light brown hair bumped into Odo as he stared at him quizzically.

"I don't remember seeing you before." Odo said plainly.

"Who me?" The man asked. "Well I'm visiting. I'm visiting my uncle, yes. And there he is. Oh uncle!"

Odo rubbed his chin as the man rushed off. There was something about that guy he didn't like, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

()()()()()

"And finally, this is Jim, and his brother George." Benjamin said after introducing everyone to Chris.

"It's great to meet you all." Chris said.

"Come on to the bakery." Benjamin said. "Kasidy has a feast waiting for us. After dinner, I'll tell you about our plans." Benjamin said with a smile. "Believe me, we'll have you out of the city before Nero even knows you're here."

()()()()()

"What do you mean he's here?!" Nero shouted. "Who's here?"

"The one who spread all that Jesus nonsense throughout Mojave." Nero's spy, Arne Darvin said as he shook.

Spock couldn't blame him. He doubted he'd be very brave when it came down to a face-to-face talk with Nero.

"Oh… Him." Nero said, realizing Darvin was talking about Pike. "Why the unmitigated dog! It's bad enough he spreads that poison out in the rest of the world, but to come here… Darvin, thank you for bringing this to my attention.

"You're welcome." Darvin said.

"Spock," Nero said. "Why isn't this Christian here now begging for his life?"

"Well sir, my men haven't found him yet, but I have them on the lookout for any unusual activity." Spock responded.

"If your men are able to look for anything at all, that would be unusual activity." Dukat said with a sneer. He and Dukat were natural rivals as they were both very high up in the army and had such opposing views.

"Do you mean that Darvin is the only one who knows where this Christian is?" Nur asked incredulously. "That Creed is the one true everlasting friend of the empire?"

"Well…" Darvin said. "I didn't actually see where he went."

Nero growled angrily and then smirked as he stabbed Darvin with his pike.

"Now, where were we?" Nero mused.

"The search for the Christian is a matter for my Cardassian Guard." Dukat said quickly. "Not these common foot soldiers. Let me do this my way, and I guarantee we'll have this Christian in chains by sunrise."

"The only thing you can guarantee, Dukat is brutality and destruction." Spock called out with a hint of anger.

"Brutality and destruction?" Nero asked with a smirk. "Why Spock, what an excellent idea. I want you and Dukat to work together."

"Sir!" Dukat protested.

"Silence!" Nero ordered. "Now close the city gates, and let no one travel the hyper space routes of the empire without my official seal!"

Nero then put down two sets of papers, poured some melted wax from a candle onto them, and pressed down on them with a stamp installed in one of his fingers, leaving his mark on the papers.

"I want that Christian dead." Nero said as he handed the papers to Spock and Dukat. "As well as anyone caught hiding him. You have your orders, now go!"

* * *

><p>Uh-oh. Things look bad for the gang now, don't they?<p> 


End file.
